protopiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
A Neuroeconomia da Estupidez
A Estupidez Humana ;Robert Anton Wilson A sociedade deriva do sexo, das relações reprodutivas. Enquanto unidades de trabalho, os primeiros bandos tribais humanos mantiveram-se unidos pelos laços entre casais e grupos mamíferos (as emoções impressas de afeição e confiança). No centro, o eixo central, encontrava-se a ternura orgásmica – ato partilhado, no acasalamento, do amor genital. Dele irradiou a ternura “sublimada” da relação entre pai e filho, irmão e irmã, e tios, tias e avós, toda a “família alargada”, ou bando caçador/coletor de alimentos. O Estado conquistador, e a subseqüente fissão da sociedade em classes distintas de privilegiados e carentes, criou a pobreza. Enquanto instituição humana, a pobreza deriva da conquista, da formação de governos (o bando guerreiro invasor que ficava para reger as suas conquistas) e da instituição de “leis” perpetuando a divisão classista entre Invasores e Invadidos. Como qualquer outro primata, o ser humano contém circuitos neurogenéticos prontos para serem impressos por laços de casal e laços de bando. O objetivo evolucionário destes laços continua a ser classicamente mamífero: assegurar a biossobrevivência e o status do bando, além de programar a maioria das sementes com os comportamentos heterossexuais-reprodutivos necessários à sobrevivência do bando, o que assegura por sua vez a biossobrevivência das gerações futuras. A ascensão do Estado conquistador, o Estado feudal, e eventualmente do Estado capitalista moderno, minou e subverteu progressivamente os laços tribais de bando (“a família alargada”). Na nação capitalista mais avançada, os EUA, restam muito poucos destes laços tribais. Muito poucos cidadãos americanos se deterão para dar boléias ou esmolas aos pobres, não confiando sequer nos vizinhos. A maioria nem sequer conhece os vizinhos. Os comportamentos normais de bando, como a confiança, a solidariedade, a afeição, etc., passíveis ainda de serem encontrados nas nações feudais, encontram-se aqui atrofiados. A raiz das célebres “anomias”, “ansiedades”, “alienações”, etc., da sociedade capitalista encontra-se nesta ausência de normais laços de bando. Falando em termos etológicos, os circuitos onde normalmente são impressos os laços de bando sobrevivem ainda. (Poderíamos exprimir o mesmo pensamento em linguagem psicológica dizendo que a necessidade de assegurar a biossobrevivência se mantém ainda). Esta constante mamífera deve ser satisfeita, e numa sociedade abstrata essa satisfação torna-se também abstrata. Na sociedade capitalista, o dinheiro de papel torna-se a impressão da biossobrevivência. William S. Burroughs comparou o capitalismo ao vício da heroína, assinalando os terríveis paralelos: o junkie precisa de doses regulares; o cidadão capitalista precisa igualmente de receber injeções regulares de dinheiro. Se não tiver droga, o viciado transforma-se num feixe espasmódico de ansiedades; se não tiver dinheiro, o cidadão capitalista atravessa um trauma de carência em tudo semelhante. Quando a droga escasseia, os junkies comportam-se de forma desesperada, chegando ao ponto de roubar e mesmo matar. Se o dinheiro escasseia, o cidadão capitalista também é capaz de roubar e matar. Segundo o dr. Timothy Leary, as drogas opiáceas funcionam como neurotransmissores do circuito da biossobrevivência, isto é, ativam as redes neuronais relacionadas com os laços mãe-filho. (Em termos de psicologia freudiana pré-neurológica, o junkie regressa ao êxtase infantil no regaço da Mãe Ópio). Numa sociedade desprovida dos normais laços mamíferos de bando, o dinheiro é sujeito a uma impressão semelhante, através do condicionamento, sobre os reflexos infantis, de uma série de associações aprendidas. O cidadão capitalista aprende neurologicamente que dinheiro equivale a segurança e falta de dinheiro equivale a insegurança. Muito cedo na evolução hominídea, a ansiedade da separação infantil (o medo de perder a Mãe toda-importante) generalizou-se à ansiedade da separação tribal. Quem fosse expulso da tribo por comportamento delinqüente ou anti-social experimentava verdadeira ansiedade de biossobrevivência. (Em condições primitivas, uma tribo possui uma capacidade de sobrevivência muito superior à de um indivíduo só. À época, o ostracismo significava geralmente a morte, assim como o ostracismo da mãe pode significar a morte da criança.) Já que, na sociedade capitalista, o dinheiro substituiu a tribo, a maioria dos cidadãos imprimiu no dinheiro as emoções mamíferas tradicionalmente associadas aos laços de sobrevivência filho-mãe e dos bandos individuais. Esta impressão é mantida por associações condicionadas criadas por experiências de privação real. Nas sociedades capitalistas, antes de surgir a segurança social as pessoas morriam mesmo, e em grande número, por carência de dinheiro; ainda hoje isso sucede ocasionalmente entre os muito ignorantes, os muito tímidos ou os muito velhos. (Por exemplo, há alguns anos, um casal idoso da cidade de Buffalo morreu congelado no mês de janeiro, quando a companhia local lhes corou o aquecimento por falta de pagamento da conta de eletricidade.) A observação, que fazem os europeus, de que os americanos são “loucos por dinheiro” significa simplesmente que a abstração capitalista e o declínio da tribo se encontram mais avançados aqui do que nos estados capitalistas europeus. Carente de dinheiro, o americano vagueia como um lunático possesso. A “ansiedade”, a “anomia”, a “alienação”, etc., vão crescendo exponencialmente, reforçadas por reais privações de segurança. Nas sociedades menos abstratas, os pobres partilham os laços de bando e “amam-se” uns aos outros (a nível de aldeia). Carentes de quaisquer laços de bando, e viciados apenas em dinheiro, os americanos pobres odeiam-se uns aos outros. Isto explica a observação paradoxal, que muitos comentaristas fizeram, de como nas sociedades tradicionais a pobreza conserva ainda a sua dignidade e mesmo algum orgulho, mas surge na América como desonrosa e vergonhosa. Na realidade, os americanos pobres não se odeiam apenas uns aos outros; freqüentemente, e talvez em geral, eles odeiam-se a si próprios. Esses fatos da neuroeconomia encontram-se de tal forma carregados de dor e embaraço que a maioria dos americanos se recusa pura e simplesmente a discuti-los. O puritanismo sexual do século XIX transformou-se no puritanismo monetário. Pelo menos entre o terço mais avant da população, as pessoas conseguem falar muito explicitamente sobre as vertentes fetichistas das suas impressões sexuais (“Sinto-me pleno quando uso a roupa interior da minha mulher”, ou coisas do gênero), mas uma fraqueza equivalente sobre as nossas necessidades monetárias faz gelar a conversa, podendo mesmo esvaziar a sala. Por detrás do embaraço e dor superficiais encontra-se o terror mamífero máximo: a ansiedade da biossobrevivência. A mobilidade das sociedades modernas faz aumentar ainda mais esta síndrome de ansiedade monetária. Durante a depressão dos anos 30, por exemplo, muitas mercearias e outras “lojas de esquina” permitiram aos seus clientes a acumulação de grandes contas, por vezes durante meses a fio. Este procedimento baseava-se nos últimos farrapos dos tradicionais laços tribais e no fato de, nessa altura, há 40 anos, quase toda a gente das mesmas redondezas se conhecer. Hoje isso não aconteceria. Vivemos, como diz um romance, “num mundo cheio de estranhos”. No primeiro capítulo de The Confidence Man, Melville contrasta o “fanático religioso” que carrega um cartaz dizendo “AMAI-VOS UNS AOS OUTROS” como comerciantes cujos avisos dizem “NÃO FAÇO FIADO”. A idéia desta ironia era fazer-nos refletir sobre a inquieta mistura de cristianismo e capitalismo na América do século XIX – cristianismo esse que, como o budismo e as outras religiões pós-urbanas, parece ser em grande medida uma tentativa, a nível místico, de recriação dos laços tribais no seio da era “civilizada” (isto é, imperialista). A segurança social representa a tentativa de falsificação desses laços por parte do Estado (de forma mesquinha e paranóica, de acordo com o espírito da lei capitalista). O totalitarismo surge como a erupção, possuída de fúria assassina, da mesma tentativa de converter o estado num nexus tribal de confiança mútua e apoio à biossobrevivência. Quando a filosofia libertária surgiu na América, ela representava duas tendências principais, que os libertários modernos parecem ter esquecido – imprudentemente, caso se provar a justeza da análise acima feita. Refiro-me à ênfase na associação voluntária – a retribalização a um nível superior, através de objetivos evolucionários partilhados – e nas moedas alternativas. As associações voluntárias, ou comunas, desprovidas de moeda alternativa são rapidamente absorvidas pelo nexus da moeda capitalista. As associações voluntárias dispondo de moeda alternativa, abertamente declarada, são empurradas para os tribunais e destruídas. É possível que, tal como acontece em Illuminatus!, existam realmente associações voluntárias usando moedas secretas ou dissimuladas, a julgar por indícios ou códigos em algumas publicações libertárias de direita. Nas condições presentes, nenhuma forma de libertarianismo ou anarquismo (incluindo o anarco-capitalismo e o anarco-comunismo) pode competir eficazmente com o estado do bem estar social (welfare state) ou o totalitarismo. As práticas atuais do bem estar social resultaram de 70 anos de lutas entre liberais e conservadores, tendo estes últimos vencido a maioria das batalhas. O sistema funciona de modo a fazer crescer a síndrome do vício. O desempregado recebe uma pequena dose de dinheiro no princípio do mês, muito bem calculada para sustentar um averento extremamente frugal até por volta do dia 10 desse mês. Mediante a dura experiência, o beneficiário do bem estar social aprende a fazer render a dose até o dia 15, ou talvez mesmo até o dia 20. O resto do mês é passado sofrendo de aguda ansiedade de biossobrevivência. Como qualquer traficante ou condicionador comportamental sabe, este período de privação é que sustenta o ciclo todo. No primeiro dia do mês seguinte vem outra dose de dinheiro, e todo o drama recomeça. O rol de beneficiários do desemprego não pára de crescer, já que – apesar da maior redundância e ineficácia – a tendência do industrialismo continua a ser, como diz Buckminster Fuller, fazer-mais-com-menos e a tudo-tornar-efêmero (omni-ephemerize)Neologismo de Buckminster Fuller (N. do Rizoma).. A cada nova década, haverá cada vez menos empregos e cada vez mais pessoas dependentes do bem estar social. (Já hoje, 0,5 por cento da população detém setenta por cento da riqueza, deixando os outros 99,5 por cento para competirem violentamente pelo restante). O resultado final poderá muito bem ser uma sociedade totalmente condicionada, motivada apenas pelo vício neuro-químico do dinheiro. Para medir o seu progresso em direção a este estado, tente o leitor imaginar vividamente o que faria se amanhã todo o seu dinheiro e fontes de rendimento desaparecessem. É importante termos bem presente que estamos aqui a discutir comportamentos mamíferos tradicionais. Em pesquisas recentes, alguns chimpanzés foram ensinados a usar dinheiro. Indicam os relatórios que eles desenvolveram atitudes “americanas” normais para com esses ícones misteriosamente poderosos. A Pirâmide dos Illuminati, que vem impressa nas notas de um dólar, e similares emblemas “mágicos”, como a Fleur de Lys, a suástica, a águia bicéfala, estrelas, luas, sóis, etc., com que outras nações acharam por bem decorar as suas notas e documentos de estado, são intrínsecos à “fantasmagoria” do monopólio que o Estado detém sobre o maná, ou energia psíquica. Temos aqui dois pedaços de papel verde; um é dinheiro, o outro não. A diferença é o primeiro ter sido “abençoado” pelos feiticeiros do tesouro. O trabalhador capitalista vive num estado de ansiedade perpétua, em tudo semelhante ao do viciado em opiáceos. Originalmente, a segurança da biossobrevivência, a neuroquímica da sensação de segurança, encontra-se sempre ligada a um poder externo. Esta cadeia condicionada dinheiro equivale a segurança, falta de dinheiro equivale a terror é reforçada sempre que vemos alguém ser “despedido” ou vivendo na miséria. Psicologicamente, este estado pode se caracterizar como paranóia clínica de baixo grau. Politicamente, a manifestação deste desequilíbrio neuroquímico é conhecida por Fascismo: a mentalidade Archie Bunker Archie Bunker é um famoso personagem conservador da sitcom americana All in the Family (N. do Rizoma)./Arnold SchickelgruberArnold Schickelgruber é um trocadilho com o nome do ator Arnold Schwarzenegger e o verdadeiro nome de Hitler, Adolf Schickelburger Hiedler (N. do Trad.). /Richard Nixon. Como diz Leary, “A nossa vida social é agora dominada por restrições que o medo e a raiva impõem à liberdade (...). O medo e a violência restritiva podem tornar-se prazeres viciantes, reforçados por dirigentes esquizofrênicos e um sistema econômico que depende da restrição da liberdade, da produção de medo e do incitamento ao comportamento violento”. Na metáfora perfeita de Desmond Morris, o macaco nu comporta-se tal qual um animal de zoológico: a essência da experiência da jaula é o desespero. No nosso caso, as grades da jaula são as intangíveis regras impressas no jogo: os “grilhões forjados pela mente” de Blake. Somos literalmente o ceguinho que está a ser roubado. Abandonamos literalmente os nossos sentidos. O ícone incondicional, o dinheiro-símbolo, controla totalmente o nosso bem estar mental. Era aparentemente isto o que Norman O. Brown tentava explicar nas suas obras oculto-freudianas sobre a destruição da nossa “natureza polimorfa” (o êxtase natural do corpo) no processo de condicionamento do sexo sublimado (os laços de bando) em jogos sociais como o dinheiro. A Ressurreição do Corpo prevista por Brown só poderá acontecer através da mutação neurossomática, ou, como lhe chama Leary, engenharia hedônica. Historicamente, os únicos grupos que lograram libertar-se efetivamente da ansiedade do jogo social foram: 1) as aristocracias absolutamente seguras, livres para explorar os vários prazeres “mentais” e “físicos”; e 2) as comunas de pobreza voluntária, uma forma de retribalização alcançada através da pura força de vontade. À semelhança dos outros idealistas de Esquerda e de Direita, os libertários sofrem geralmente de uma dolorosa percepção do horrendo fosso que separa os seus objetivos evolucionários da presente e triste realidade. Esta sensação complica enormemente a resolução da sua própria síndrome de ansiedade monetária. Como resultado, virtualmente todas essas pessoas sentem uma culpa intensa relativa ao modo como adquirem o dinheiro necessário para sobreviver no mundo de macacos domesticados que nos rodeia. “Ele se vendeu”, “Ela se vendeu”, “Eu me vendi”, são acusações ouvidas diariamente em todas os grupos idealistas. Qualquer processo de “fazer dinheiro” expõe-nos automaticamente às vibrações culpabilizantes de uma das facções, da mesma forma que, paradoxalmente, nos livra de mais vibrações culpabilizantes oriundas da outra facção. O Catch-22,Termo militar, nos EUA, cujo significado básico é: se há uma regra, não importa o que seja essa regra, há sempre uma exceção para ela. É uma espécie de misterioso mecanismo regulador que forma, em essência, um argumento circular (N. do Rizoma). a Ligação Dupla, O Princípio SNAFU,SNAFU é o acrônimo de Situation Normal All Fucked Up (Situação Normal Está Tudo Fodido), aludindo a uma situação de confusão e desorganização provocada por excesso de regulamentações e rotinas. (N. do Rizoma). etc. não passam de extensões da ratoeira neuroeconômica básica: Não É Possível Viver Sem Dinheiro. Como concluiu Joseph Labadie, “A pobreza transforma-nos a todos em covardes”. Em última análise, existe um certo prazer em suportar a pobreza. É como o prazer de sobreviver ao desgosto e luto causados pela morte de um ente querido; o przer que sentia Hemingway em manter-se firme e continuar a disparar sobre o leão que carregava; o przer que sente o santo em perdoar aos seus perseguidores. Não se trata de masoquismo mas sim de orgulho: fui mais forte do julgava possível. “Não chorei nem desatei aos gritos”. Foi esta a alegria sentida por Nietszche e Gurdjieff ao ignorarem as suas doenças dolorosas para só escreverem sobre os estados “despertos”, ultrapassando todos os laços e emoções. A paranóia direitista sobre o dinheiro de papel (as várias teorias conspiratórias sobre a manipulação da oferta e a retirada de moeda) será sempre epidêmica nas sociedades capitalistas. Os junkies nutrem mitos do gênero sobre os traficantes. São alimentos autênticos, roupas autênticas e abrigos autênticos que são ameaçados quando o dinheiro é suprimido, ainda que por pouco tempo, assim como é autêntica a privação que ocorre quando o dinheiro é suprimido durante qualquer período de tempo. O macaco domesticado é apanhado num jogo de símbolos mentais, e a armadilha é mortal Existe uma espécie de prazer masoquista em analisar um assunto doloroso em profundidade, em todas as ramificações e complexidades dos seus labirínticos tormentos. Existe algo deste gênero subjacente à “objetividade” de Marx, Veblen, Freud, Brooks, Adams. Estes autores parecem querer assegurar-nos, e a si próprios também, que “Por pior que a coisa seja, pelo menos conseguimos enfrenta-la sem gritar”. “Só aqueles que beberam da mesma taça nos conhecem”, disse Solzhenitsyn. Referia-se à prisão e não à pobreza, mas as duas experiências assemelham-se enquanto castigos tradicionais para a dissidência. Enchemo-nos de orgulho por havermos conseguido suportá-los, caso consigamos sobreviver. Uma crença muito difundida sugere que a contracultura dos anos 60 foi espancada até a morte pelos bastões da polícia, rusgas antidroga e outros tipos de violência direta. A minha impressão é que a deixaram simplesmente morrer de fome. O fluxo de dinheiro foi cortado e, após privações suficientes, os sobreviventes treparam no primeiro salva-vidas capitalista que passou por perto. Jack London escreveu que o capitalismo tem o seu próprio céu (a riqueza) e o seu próprio inferno (a pobreza). “E o inferno é bem verdadeiro”, escreveu, baseando-se na sua amarga experiência pessoal. Se, na melhor das hipóteses, a paternidade é uma tarefa problemática, então no capitalismo ela se torna um trabalho de herói. Atualmente, quando o fluxo de dinheiro é cortado, o pai de família americano experimenta ansiedade múltipla: medo por si e medo pelos que o amam e nele confiam. Só o capitão de um navio que naufraga conhece esta vertigem, esta chaga. Sobreviver ao terror constitui a essência da verdadeira Iniciação. Porque os que vivem mais felizes são os que mais perdoaram e, como disse Nietszche, aquilo que não me mata, me torna mais forte. *Publicado originalmente no boletim No Governor. *Tradução de Luís Torres Fontes Categoria:A Estupidez Humana